Thirteen Steps to the Grave
by gone-phishing
Summary: In a world where only the strongest survive and a life where luxuries such as sunlight were non-existent a new assasin is born. 'Hollow quickly became the most feared name around the globe but no one would suspect a 15 year old girl would they? AU IchRuki
1. As we meet Again

**Author's Note: I know I should probably finish my other stories, but this plot bunny has been hopping around my head for ages so yeah, I had to get it out. It is an IchiRuki because I find myself slightly obsessed with that pairing, and it's an AU because well, I've become slightly obsessed with them as well. **

**Now, you have to excuse my lack of knowledge on most things to do with the adult world, so that's why it is set in high school! **

**Yay? **

**No not really. But yeah, because I can base the scenes on real life experiences, it makes it much easier to write. **

**Characters will probably be slightly OOC and I'm sorry for that. In the beginning Rukia will definitely be, but I'm planning to eventually turn her into the kind of Rukia that in the anime and manga because I'm obsessed with her too :B**

**Oh and if you were wondering why the hell the word 'wolf' and 'sheep' come up so much, it's because they're basically metaphors for the rules she lives her life by. There is the hunter and the hunted, hence the wolf and the sheep. **

**This is a pilot, so please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. **

* * *

><p>"You have a 12 second window to take him out.<p>

You will be stationed on the second quadrant's roof, and immediately once you've dealt with him, you need to break into the second quadrants hall and assassinate their current business head, SoiFon.

She will be without her armed guards for precisely 10 seconds after Yamamoto is dead.

That's your only shot, got it?"

"Yes, master."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What am I?<strong>_

_I am a 15 year old girl._

_I am a tool, used by 'them'._

_I am broken._

_I am nothing but an empty shell…_

_I am the murderer…_

_I am the victim…_

_I am the hunter…_

_I am…. the wolf._

* * *

><p>A chilled breeze sailed past her ears as she lay dead still, in wait. Sniper rifle poised in the perfect position, waiting for the target. Yes… to her, they ceased to be human. They were targets…they were the sheep. They were her prey…<p>

She was the wolf.

The hunter… she always had been, even when she didn't realize it.

She didn't remember precisely when it started… but ever since 'that' day, the world was never the same. Never had she classified people before, but as soon as it started, she couldn't stop herself.

They were wolves or they were sheep.

They were her prey, or she was theirs.

If she turned on the other wolves, she would turn into the sheep… She HATED being the sheep. For a small part of her life, she was forced to be the victim, the sheep, the one in need of rescuing…. She didn't want that.

She didn't want to be 'saved' from the hell she had fallen into.

No, there was no 'saving' a person like her. Because only a sheep would dare try...and even then. She was still a wolf... A hunter, opportunistic, waiting for the right moment to strike. '_Murderer', 'killer' 'monster'_, she was used to it.

Nothing mattered anymore, other than the wolf and its prey…

She shifted on the cold ground slightly, her bare feet scraping against the rough cement. The small rocks and pebbles dug into her already beaten abdomen, earning a slight wince from its owner.

Her elbows still in the same position they were hours beforehand, digging into the hard ground to stay steady. Small rivers of blood trickled from the small, self inflicted 'wounds' but she paid them no heed. The dropping temperature and the cool night breeze assisted to numb them, making the small wounds irrelevant.

She could not move, for if she did, she may miss her opportunity.

12 seconds… one shot.

It was life or death. No matter the outcome of her shot, one would die and the other would live. Not that she really 'lived' anyway…. You can't classify what she does as 'living'.

No…she survived.

Barely so, but she still did. She wouldn't break her promises…. She would keep them until they were fulfilled. That meant that she had to survive. No matter what happened to her, no matter how broken she may end up, she had to live. She had to survive to fulfill the promises that her empty shell of a heart made to the few who ever touched it.

For her, it was always the choice.

Kill, or be killed.

She was born a wolf, survival was the priority… call it _selfish_, call it '_evil'_, but it was simply instinct. Survival was the highest priority… always.

Her glazed eyes spot the headlights of an incoming car.

This was it.

The only shot.

The car tires screeched as the vehicle came to a halt. Out stepped 3 armed guards, guns in hands and a wary expression.

The back door clicked softly as it was pushed open by an elderly looking man. He had grey hair than ran in braids, all the way down his back, along with the same style of beard. His eyes were closed, as she stood slowly, using a thick cane for support.

One of the guards shifted slightly, appearing to converse with the other two. The target took a step forward, now completely in her line of sight without being blocked by any of the guards.

This was her opportunity.

Her petit arms held the rifle steadily as she controlled her breathing. Her right hand's index finger sat upon the trigger twitching in anticipation.

Her right eye closed lightly as she took aim.

Peering through the scope, she had a perfect shot, aimed slightly below the face as the ricochet would perfect the headshot.

Her right hand tightened as the finger previously sitting on the trigger clamped down.

A single shot whistled and echoed through the midnight streets as the guards managed to spin around in horror. The shot ghosted up slightly as it sailed directly to its target, meeting with the crown on his head, connecting with the flesh in a sickening thud.

The shouts and cries of the guards filled in eerie after silence, as the assassin fled from her perch.

Abandoning the rifle on the roof, she continued to run, gliding down into the second quadrants barracks with feline-like elegance.

In no time, she found herself in a pitch black room, with only a pale glimmer of moonlight peeking through the single window. Guards were shouting and moving out in formation, leaving a lone figure seated.

Her second target.

She pulled out a small dagger from one of the small pouches in her black trousers. Its tip glinted in the moonlight, showcasing the small layer of poison that coated the blade.

Pulling the mask over her face, she leapt from the shadows towards the now standing figure.

Her target drew its hands in a blocking motion, using a concealed fist weapon that she hadn't spotted earlier.

Cursing internally for her luck, she snarled at the target that was currently having trouble blocking the small dagger. Her target's eyes widened in horror as it stared at the mask of her assailant.

"Hollow…" the target muttered under its breath…. So it knew her?

Good, then it should know it has no chance.

Using the second dagger she removed from her trousers, also coated in the deadly mix of toxins, she moved her left arm in a motion too fast for the eyes to follow. Within the second, the second dagger had impaled the targets left leg, effectively ceasing her mobility.

"That was poisoned, so even if you kill me, you'll die within the minute." Her voice rang out within the empty room, surprising even herself, for it sounded exactly like her codename. It was hollow…void of emotion, of everything…sadness, anger, pain, glee… there was nothing.

The targets eyes widened slightly at the sound of its assailants voice causing her block of the first dagger to lapse momentarily.

Ceasing the opportunity, she used most of her strength to bring the dagger down as fast as she could, slashing at the targets main arteries, casing blood to splash over her mask and skin.

The crimson liquid lapped at her feet, as well as dripped down her masked face and arms.

She was truly the figure of nightmares.

The previous head of the second quadrant lay dead at her feet, as she simply stared at the target. It was almost as short as she was, and that was saying something. It had raven hair just like her own, but it was chopped into a neat cut as along with two longs strands of braided hair than ran down her back. It was wearing a terrified expression that she thought didn't suit her strict, looking face at all. It didn't matter though….everyone was the same when faced with death.

Cowards…they didn't want to die…neither did she.

Using her free left hand, she roughly ripped her second dagger from the target's thigh before admiring the crimson liquid that coated its tip as it glinted in the moonlight.

Carefully, she cut the targets uniform along her back, as she allowed into fall loosely to the sides allowing a view of the targets bare back.

Using the dagger, she began to cut the mark of the hollow into the back of the target. She finished in a matter of minutes, due to years of experience and practice. Taking a step back, she glanced at her work. An exact replica of her mask was etched into her back, crimson leaking down the pale back of the victim. Hearing the shuffle of boots and muffled shouts from outside was her queue to leave.

She ran off towards the back, exiting the building silently still covered in blood and wearing the mask.

The cries and wails of the guards when they discovered what remained of their beloved captain echoed in her mind as she disappeared into the night...

* * *

><p>"That's your 13th mission this week, ain't it, Ru-chan?" the voice bounced off every room in the small cell as you could actually hear the owner's smile in his words.<p>

"Yes, Master." She replied, mechanically, eyes trained on a murk covered stone. She didn't dare move an inch, not even to take the deep breath she desperately needed.

"That would normally be the limit, wouldn't it Ru-chan? Then you would come back here for a few weeks, to help entertain us…." She inwardly cringed at his words, knowing exactly what 'entertain' meant. She nodded silently closing her eyes and attempting to block off the rancid stench that surrounded her.

"Don't worry Ru-chan.. we have a new mission for you." Her head shot up instantly, as her eyes widened to incredible proportions.

She NEVER had more than 13 missions at a time…. Ever since she could remember, the rhyme limited it to 13… why was there a fourteenth?

What did she need to do?

Who did she have to kill?

She didn't dare ask anything out loud by it did nothing to stop the whirl of questions that sailed around her head.

"I know the rhyme doesn't allow you to have 14 Ru-chan, but that is exactly why. 13 keeps you coming back, 14 though….as you can guess, it will be a long term mission. A year to be exact…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing… a year?

She had a mission for a whole year?...did that mean she was….free?

He explained slowly the details of the mission, telling her that she basically had to learn to be like the others. Learn how to live again, because she currently could only take assassination missions that didn't require her to act around others.

"What are you, Ru-chan?"

"I am the wolf."

"What are you going to do?"

"I must wear the sheep's skin."

"Remember, Ru-chan, you may wear the sheep's skin, but you will always remain as the wolf. Never forget that."

"Yes, master."

"Let's go Ru-chan, we're going to the pit so the last night you're with us will be…fun."

She bowed her head silently, and shuddered in dread at knowing what was coming. She just had to live through this night of hell…then maybe, she could have a shot at 'heaven'.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of a doorbell ringing reverberated through the modest home. A man and a woman stood together in an embrace, whispering soft loving words to each other, while grinning. A small child hobbled over towards the source of the sound. <em>

"_Okaa-san, is it Nee-chan? She promised she'd be home tonight" the child called, still tottering towards the door. The woman smiled softy, while watching the young girl's face light up, and eyes shine bright amethyst. _

"_Okay honey, we'll be right here." She replied soothingly, as the daughter attempted to move faster in response. Suddenly, the girl slowed down, attempting to count each step towards the front door. Somehow, she was scared. As if there were bad people outside….but nee-chan was coming home, right? Nee-chan wasn't bad, so it didn't matter.._

_1, she barely moved her small foot for the first step._

_2, her small body shifted uneasily from side to side, the door almost within reach._

_3, her smile falters slightly as she moves towards the door, for reasons unknown._

_4, the one stray bang that sits upon her face falls over her right eye as she stumbles forward._

_5, her chest tightens as the ominous aura from outside feels heavier._

_6, A small scowl forms on her lips as she inches closer._

_7, her bright eyes begin to dull as a sense of worry overtakes her other senses._

_8, her small form shudders, as suddenly all the lights go out leaving nothing but shadows in an already dark hallway._

_9, her petit shoulders shake involuntary as the door suddenly looks much larger up close._

_10, she is shaking so badly, it is a wonder she is still standing upright._

_11, she is so close now…the aura outside suffocating her, as a burning sensation envelopes her eyes_

_12, her pale, fragile hand reaches out towards the doorknob, as the first tear trickles down her cheek._

_13…. Her memory falters after the knob turned…..she remembered screaming, crying and blood….so much __**blood.**_

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open as she sat up from the small, uncomfortable bed abruptly. Her aching body from the night beforehand protested such a sudden movement as her stomach lurched in her throat and a wave of dizziness swept her off her feet.<p>

Her head was pounding as blood rushed throughout her body, as she felt her whole body drenched in cold sweat. Shivering slightly as a light breeze drafted through the confined room, she held her head in her palms, attempting to soothe the angry throbbing and memories that haunted both her dreams and her nightmares…

It was the same one…the same one that never left her.

The one that caused this 'hell' dubbed 'life' by those around her… She sighed once more, attempting to relax even for just a moment….tomorrow it would start.

A new life…. She would wear the sheep's skin…

Yes, tomorrow her life officially began as Kuchiki Rukia…

* * *

><p><em>Oh no…not this one again…<em>

Was the only thought running through his mind as he hovered slightly above the scene before him. His eight year-old self was trotting proudly next to his mother, claiming to want to protect her.

He didn't bother to hide the soft smile that spread across his lips, at watching the past him interact with his mum. He listened silently to their conversation, already knowing what fate awaited them, but still praying that somehow he had the power to change it.

Now they were talking about food and his siblings..he remembers this conversation fairly well.

"Okaa-san, I need your help on this girl." The young version of himself said, still smiling.

_Wait….what? He didn't remember THIS… _

"What do you need help with?" she asked lovingly stroking the boy's cheek. The small child's expression faltered and turned around, forming a slight frown that didn't suit his young face.

"She won't let me help her, and I don't get it…" he trailed off, eyes glazing over slightly.

_What the hell am I talking about_? The older version asked himself…. He remembered everything from this dream…rather nightmare…but he didn't remember this…..

"Why do you want to help her, Ichigo?" she asked kindly, trying to remove the frown from the young boy's expression.

"It's just….she's always so sad. I mean, I saw her there for the last few nights, but she's never there in the mornings! It's like she just disappears, and I don't get it."

This appeared to peak the mother's interest as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"And another thing, I don't get why she's so thin okaa-san. I know you said I shouldn't judge people, but she so thin!" exaggerated, using his arms to backup his statement. The woman beside him chuckled silently, as she smiled warmly.

"You're right, I did say not to judge people. Some people are just naturally skinny." She replied while ruffling the boy's hair, about to turn away, before his next muttering stopped her.

"I know…but they're not meant to be so skinny that you can see their bones…." His mother's reaction was instant as she whipped her head around instantly, shock marring her previously peaceful expression.

"What did you just say?" she stuttered, still wondering if her boy was telling the truth, though by his expression, there was a worrying chance that he was.

"I mean like, when I saw her last night, she didn't even look up. She still hasn't talked to me yet, but last night she seemed so…sad. Then I looked at her arms closely and there was all this weird black, scabby stuff over them. I asked her what was wrong and she didn't reply. I got worried Okaa-san, so I ran back and got a torch. When I got back, she looked up at me and she had the biggest eyes I've ever seen! They were big and purple, but she looked so…scared. Then I saw her arms, and they were so thin okaa-san! They looked like twigs, and on her elbow, I could see the bone sticking out… " His mother's jaw dropped at his description…it was so…vivid, almost scary how he could recount it so easily.

"What did she look like?" she asked, while slowly leading her son back home.

"She had black hair….and um, she looked really short too!...umm, and I didn't get to see much else because she was hugging her knees like this!" he told her, giving a demonstration of how the girl was positioned.

"Oh…and there was one more thing…" he trailed off, eyeing the ground with a new found interest while biting his low lip in uncertainty.

"You can tell me, Ichigo." His mother assured him with the kind, motherly smile he adored.

"I wasn't sure about it…but I think I saw…chains, around her ankles…."

* * *

><p>"ICHI-GOOOOOOO!"<p>

Said boy was rudely awoken with two feet planted firmly in his face. Jumping up instantly, he grabbed the older man's legs and threw him into the nearby wall as he rubbed the two foot-shaped bruises that covered his face tenderly.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do old man!" he yelled in exasperation, stalking out of his bedroom with his scowl firmly set in place.

His mind began to wander as soon as he left the company of his deranged father…

What the hell was that dream?

He had never had that one before….

What girl was he talking about?

And why didn't he remember?

Reaching the bathroom, he quickly pulled his school clothes on while brushing his teeth. He glanced at the time quickly before reaching downstairs where his two twin sisters sat, eating their breakfast silently.

"Morning Ichi-nii, breakfast is on the table." The brown-haired twin stated in a cheerful tone while tapping the wooden spoon she was holding absentmindedly.

"Okay, Yuzu." He turned his attention to the dark haired twin only to find her sitting on the sofa, intently watching the television.

"What's up Karin?" he asked while grabbing his toast, and stuffing it into his mouth. She girl in question simply pointed at the new report that was blearing in front of them.

"_Two leaders of the were murdered last night; both Yamamoto Genryusai and Soi Fon were killed at approximately 1am this morning."_

Ichigo couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips… was one of the largest companies in the world, and to have its two of its business heads murdered in one night would be a large blow to the company.

"_The head of the third squad Ichimaru Gin has temporarily assumed the position of head captain, as the first and the second quadrants are currently without leaders."_

"_These are the photo's from the crime scene"_

The first was a photo of an elderly looking man lying on the street with a bullet hole straight through his temple. He was wearing a shocked expression and clutching his cane in the photo as if it was his lifeline.

"_A sniper rifle was discovered on the roof of the nearby second quadrant. This would usually arouse suspicion of the second quadrant, but the brutal way their captain was murdered was proof enough of the culprit."_

The hell? If they knew who did it, why the hell don't they arrest them?

"_The images of the body are too gruesome to show on regular TV, but we are allowed to show one shot of the mark left on the second quadrants captain's back…"_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shot was a close up of the deceased woman's back, but that was not where his attention was focused. No...it was the sadistic picture that was carved into her back. It looked like a mask, with upside down teeth on each side of the maw. It had narrow slits for eyes, along with crimson markings done with smeared blood to indicate the coloring.

"_The hollow has struck again…"_

* * *

><p>Her violet eyes were narrowed and her lips formed a fierce scowl, as she glared at the uniform layed out in front of her.<p>

The shirt was alright, apart from being slightly too large, so she'd have to tuck it in….but…. the lower half, now that was something she had a problem with.

It was a skirt….

Not just any skirt, but it actually looked like a belt would cover more! After three years of only ever wearing trousers, or nothing at all, she had come to…dislike the offending piece of 'clothing'.

She snorted to herself, 'clothing'?

Psh, that stupid thing wasn't clothing anything!

Grumbling as she pulled the school uniform she had previously been in a heated glaring contest with on, she stared at the mirror testing out different expressions for her first day.

Okay, so by just looking at her skirt, she had officially mastered the 'glaring' thing that sheep did.

She had seen them do it many times, whether intentional a lot, it seemed to be a fairly natural expression. Next she tried something different.

She curled her lips up and wrinkled her nose, while narrowing her eyes slightly.

This one was disgust….

It was fairly easy, seeing she sometimes wore this expression where she used to live….okay, so if 'sometimes' was translated into 'all the time', then that statement might hold a grain of truth.

Next she reverted back to the expression she had to wear for most of her life….indifference.

Whether she watching someone get killed, or doing it herself, or being taken to the…pit, she had to wear this expression. It was a safe expression….. If it cracked in 'their' presence, not only would it bring your little walls crashing down, it would give 'them' the satisfaction of seeing you squirm.

As she stared at her cold, emotionless eyes in the mirror, she realized just how must she had mastered this one expression.

She almost smiled….almost.

That was the last expression she wanted to try….it just seemed, so far out of reach. She had been through enough anger, pain, sorrow and anguish for one life, but the whole 'happiness' aspect still eluded her.

How long had it been since she smiled?

She didn't know.

Sure she had faked it, when the time called, but how long since a real, genuine smile?

Once again, she didn't know.

But then again…this was her chance to find out.

She would be a sheep…. An ordinary school girl, going to an ordinary school, acting ordinary…she almost laughed. She was not the exact definition of ordinary… Though then again, if anyone else had been through what she had, she doubted they would be classified '_ordinary_' either. She growled to herself as she crawled around the small apartment, attempting to find her socks and shoes…

It was still dark outside, but after that nightmare, she refused to succumb to sleep once more. Besides, her previous life, she was practically nocturnal. For the first years, she lost all sense of time, only knowing that every time she headed to the pit, another day had past.

Even after she had gained the slightest ounce of '_independence_', she was still kept in the dark…..literally, they hadn't let her see the sun in how long?

She wasn't even sure anymore.

In the first few years, she counted the days by scratching on the wall the number of times she had been taken to the pit. She stopped when every wall was covered in the marks…

She knew she was the '_hollow'_.

She knew that for now, she wore the sheep's skin.

She knew that once upon a time, she had a family, but she didn't remember her parents, apart from their gruesome demise.

She knew that she once had a sister who was much older than she was, and her sister was getting married.

She also knew that her sister became sick soon after she was taken, and then died…

She knew she could never really return to what she was before…

Hell, she didn't even remember her own bloody name!

They called her a number, or Ru-chan….but somehow, she knew none of them were her real name…

Kuchiki Rukia eh?

Somehow it sounded familiar….not only that, but it also sounded…right.

Like somehow, that was who she would have been, if everything didn't change that night. She sighed to herself, fumbling under her bed as she continued her conquest to find her shoes.

Truthfully, she didn't wish anything had turned out differently. Because even if she did wish…there was no point. In this world you were alone. Only the strongest survived, and if you spent your time wishing things were different to someone who wasn't even there…then you didn't deserve to survive in this '_unfair'_ world.

She snickered at this thought… she was now going to go to a regular high school, and meet people with regular problems. It will be hilarious to her, watching them complain about their tough lives because they were forced to take up a part time job, or to study harder….

To tell the truth, she didn't even know if she'd be able to hold in her laughter if they ever complained to her.

She punched the air in triumph as her fingers traced over the outline of her shoes as she finally found them near the back of the bed. She ripped them out in glee, before pulling them on and running to the kitchen.

She had arrived here early in the morning, at about 3am.

It was…amazing to her to say the least. She spent at least half an hour wandering around the small, single apartment, tracing the few pieces of furniture and the makeshift bed in awe.

Never before had she stayed somewhere that was so….luxurious!

She was so used to a cell, that the 3 room apartment seemed like a mansion. She found it even harder to believe how soft the bed was!

True, it still had hard patches and was probably filled with something cheap like straw, but it definitely beat cold bricks and cement…

She busied herself, exploring the numerous cupboards in the kitchen area. There was nothing to eat, but that was no surprise. She glanced over at the clock on the wall as she attempted to work out what time it was.

The larger hand sat upon the 6, as did the smaller hand…what did that mean again?

They had explained it to her last night, seeing as it was her first time seeing the mysterious object… was it 6:60?... no, they said something about it only going up to 60..did that mean it was 7:00?

Shit!

That meant she was going to be late!

A mantra of curse words spewed from her mouth as she sprinted out of the small apartment and down the stairs. She may be clueless about most things in her new life, but after living where she did…she was pretty good with curse words.

They told her she couldn't speak that way in front of the teachers….but they didn't say anything about the other students….

She had been told years ago by one of her cell-mates that she had a foul mouth, and a sarcastic sense of humor.

At the time, she had simply snarled insults at him, because she had no idea what 'sarcastic' and 'humor' meant.

Yeah….she kind of missed out of a great deal of that part of her childhood.

While other children were learning how to make friends and say '_please'_ and '_thank you'_, she was learning the best ten ways to lower someone's self confidence, or how to fight.

She snickered to herself as she ran along the pathway leading towards her new school.

She would personally love to see a councilor, just to see their expression when they see how fucked up she was.

Really though, she didn't care…. This was her chance to get away.

She could be whoever she wanted!

She didn't have to be numb and unfeeling, never letting any emotions free.

Right now, as Kuchiki Rukia, she could have something she hadn't been able to since '_that_' night….she was….free.

* * *

><p>He was going to be…late.<p>

After getting distracted by the news report, he had hardly noticed the time fly by.

It was 7:28.

School started in two minutes.

He just left his house.

Shit.

Luckily, he had gained a rather athletic build over the past few years, and his added height helped with his speed. The track team had constantly bugged him to join, to which he rejected them like always. He just…wasn't in the mood for anything like that.

He picked up his pace as the time ticked over to 7:29…shit.

Only two more blocks to go.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the items in his bag crashing about and into each other, though he could care less. ….one more block, come on!

He rounded the corner at such a high speed, that even if he had spotted the raven-haired midget standing in awe right in front of him, he wouldn't have been able to stop. She probably could have avoided him if she had noticed, but unluckily for them both, she was busy gazing at the sun that had just now peaked above the horizon.

He did not see whatever he had just barreled into, but he had felt it goddamn it!

It was definitely hard…and small.

He glanced down after he had come to a stop, only to see a few feet away from him, a body sprawled out over the ground.

The skirt of whoever it was, was currently wearing rode up her thigh significantly, leaving the orange haired boy gaping and unable to turn away.

Now… he wasn't a pervert like Keigo or Mizuro….but for some stupid reason, he couldn't avert his eyes and felt his cheeks heating up.

This was bad… if someone saw him right now…. He wasn't able to complete his though as the girl shifted slightly and that damned skirt rode up even further.

His mind had officially stopped functioning properly.

The only thoughts running through his mind suddenly took a turn for the worse, as he found his mind wandering to what that incredibly smooth skin would feel like if he were to… His eyes traveled up to the edge of the skirt, silently wishing she would shift so it would move slight…..

Just a little further and he could-

He was NOT expecting the fist that came out of nowhere colliding with his jaw and sending him crashing to the ground.

"PERVERT!"

The loud screech of the person in front of him brought him back to reality as he gazed at the now standing girl glaring at him.

He was fixated with her eyes, such an unusual color of amethyst they had immediately caught his attention.

Not to mention how large they were….normally, he would assume that such large purple eyes would be filled with innocence, but by looking into them, he could only see the burning fire of annoyance and anger, directed solely at him.

His eyes trailed upwards, studying her face and her hair.

She had midnight black hair that looked slightly frizzled, and one strand that ran across her face. Her scowl was almost as fierce as his own, and he wondered how someone with her…stature was able to look so…intimidating.

Hell, she was only SLIGHTLY taller than him when she standing and he was on the ground.

Suddenly, the past few events caught up to him as the red on his cheeks quickly shifted from embarrassment to anger…. This midget had not only made him LATE, she had already PUNCHED him and called him a pervert!

What the hell!

Standing up so he was at his full height, so that he towered over her, he glowered down at the stupid midget who had managed to already ruin his morning.

"What the hell, midget! You made me late.." he growled, before turning away as his cheeks heated up and he realized how close their proximity had gotten.

Just what the hell was wrong with him?

And why did those eyes seem so….familiar?

He heard the echo of shoes on the pavement as said midget stormed away muttering under her breath.

Although he hadn't meant to, he had caught a fair few of the words that left her mouth, and was fairly shocked at the curses that had escaped those lips. Hell, he didn't know half those words existed…..

His scowl deepened as he glanced down at his watch….7:35….that midget was going to pay!

* * *

><p>He stormed off in the direction of his homeroom, already dreading facing his teacher, Ochi-sensei.<p>

It's not that she was a 'scary' teacher, the students simply feared her because of her relaxed, free-speaking attitude…..which usually meant quite a few ridiculous rumors spreading around. He didn't even want to know what she thought he had been doing to make him late, and he definitely did NOT want it voiced to the entire class.

After once more, reaching a higher speed than the best runner in the school as he sprinted to his home room, he swung open the door and was relatively surprised to find the cause of his worries mysteriously absent from class.

Scowling, he stalked over to his seat, already in a bad mood.

His childhood-friend Tatski noticed his somewhat….sour mood, and moved over to next to his desk in an attempt to find out the cause of the murderous aura he was currently admitting. All the students in a 10 foot radius of his seat had already vacated and huddled in the opposite corner of the room.

Just as she was about to ask her childhood friend just what the hell his problem was, the door swung open to reveal a scarily ecstatic looking Ochi-sensei.

Ichigo gulped silently in fear at the sight….something very, very bad was about to go down if the huge grin that his teacher wore was any indication….

"Okay you lazy bums, I have some exciting news for you today!" she began watching all the students heads perk up at her claim.

Now she had the attention of the entire class…good.

"I want you to welcome our new transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia." She said, as said girl walked silently into the room. Her eyes scanned over the room, and in-particular, the students.

She remained expressionless, until her eyes wandered across the mop of flaming orange hair in the back corner. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened in horror.

He had yet to look up to see just who this '_transfer_' student was, but by the easily audible gasps of his classmates, she must be something worth looking at.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze from the desk as his eyes rose to meet the amethyst depths of the midget he…ran into before. His eyes widened considerably as his jaw followed hers in dropping to the floor.

Simultaneously, they both raised accusing fingers at each other before shouting.

"YOU?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Woo, second Author's Note in one chapter, sorry.<strong>

**This chapter is much, much longer than what I usually write, but it's a pilot so...yeah?**

**Anyway, I was trying to showcase the difference in the characters, by writing out their thoughts as well as their actions.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue your not. Once again, Thank you everyone! :B**


	2. I will protect you

**Author's Note: Woo, I have at least 1 reader, therefore, I'll continue posting because that's how I work.**

**Once again, this chapter is incredibly long, so I apologize if people hate that. I will explain all the hints I'm throwing, and why Rukia is smart and junk so fear not! **

**There are reasons, mwahaha!**

**I apologize if you love Senna, but I needed a small antagonist for this, so she is OOC. **

**Anyways, please read and review.**

* * *

><p>A thick silence filled the room after their enraged yells.<p>

Many of the girls in the class gasped at the knowledge of the famous Kurosaki Ichigo, knowing the '_new girl'_, while the rest of the guys were too busy ogling and drooling over her.

The two people in question however, were much too caught up in their own thoughts to pay any attention what-so ever to their surroundings, seeing as their focus was on each other and each other alone.

Rukia's eyes couldn't get much wider, before they would risk popping out of her skull, while Ichigo's scowl was so deep, it looked like it was engraved into his face. Neither one allowed their glare to falter, as the room temperature felt like it dropped dramatically. Ochi-sensei was confused to say the least, never having seen the scowling boy react so much to…well anything really.

She inwardly smirked, as she observed how much the mysterious transfer student seemed to affect the boy.

So, then you ask, what does Ochi-sensei do to help the poor boy?

Anything?

Nope.

Her eyes gleamed with mischief, as she cleared her throat gaining the classes attention, including the two previously involved simply glaring at each other.

Ichigo gulped nervously, that sparkle in his teacher's eye meant impending doom was heading his way. Originally he thought that it couldn't get much worse, seeing as the midget he bumped into beforehand was placed into his class, but as he glanced over at the empty beside his own, sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Since you two seem to know each other so well, why don't you take a seat next to Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san?"

To his utter surprise, she smiled devilishly at the teacher's request, before smirking with a gleam in her violet orbs which could only be described as '_evil'_. She sauntered over to the desk next to his, with the entire male population of the classes' eyes following her every movement and gesture.

She plopped her bag on the floor next to her desk with a small thud, before taking a seat with an air of elegance around her.

"Kuchiki-san, you will need to take these three practice exams so we can see where you're at compared to the rest of the class. You need to finish before lunch, but feel free to use as much time on each one as you wish."

Ochi-sensei declared from the board, pulling out three rather '_bulky_' exams, which made most of the class shiver.

Bringing the exams over to the transfer student's desk, she eyed the orange-haired boy currently scowling as if his life depended on it. Not that the boy usually wore a smile because that would just look plain ridiculous, usually his scowl looked like his mandatory expression, where as now, he was frowning harder than she even thought possible.

"First is Math, then I'd suggest you do History, then finish with science." The new girl simply nodded in response, her raven hair bouncing with the action, once again leaving all the boys in the classroom drooling like animals.

As she took out her pencils and opened the math exam, Ochi-sensei once more gained the attention of the class by whacking a ruler on the desk, startling many of the students who were previously occupied gawking at Kuchiki.

"Alright, now, who can tell me which year WWI began?"

* * *

><p>Rukia couldn't help but sigh in relief upon hearing one of the subjects she was being tested on was mathematics. Numbers and algorithms felt like a second language for the young girl, and who was she to deny that one connection?<p>

Some would claim that she was just a natural.

If they had claimed that in front her though, she would call them out for bullshit.

She was no natural.

In her younger years, she didn't know anything about numbers, hell until the age of 13, she only knew up to that number.

Now, only 15 years of age, only two years from that state, it would be truthful to call her a 'genius', which she couldn't deny…sure, she was a genius….but she wasn't a natural.

Once she opened to first page to reveal the first set of questions, she didn't bother to hide the triumphant smirk that covered her lips.

Hacking into world-class security systems to disable them, or alter them for the mission was what she was used to…and…THIS… she didn't even know what to say.

She simply sat there gawking at the problems in front of her, attempting to decide when to actually start.

Ichigo couldn't stop his gaze from traveling from his homeroom teacher, to rest upon the midget seated next to him. Ever since that fateful encounter, his mind had been far from any sort of school-work, and the fact that she was seated next to him, didn't help in the least.

He found it rather amusing at first, to watch a proud smirk cross her lips when she glanced at the papers infront of her.

Who knew?

Perhaps she was decently smart?

He almost chuckled when that expression turned into one of amazement as she viewed the first questions of the math exam. He didn't believe that her eyes could widen much more at the page before her.

Did she find it difficult?

Servers her right! That damn midget punched him, she deserves to suffer!

Noticing she was moving once more, he watched intently as she grabbed the pencil on her desk before doodling…What. The. Hell. Is. That?

Was it a squirrel?..

..No they don't have ears like that.

Was it some kind of…ball?

No, a ball didn't have a wonky, awkward head sticking out like that…..

Was…was that meant to be a rabbit?

He almost burst into laughter right there on the spot at her '_artwork_'. Yeah…right.

Once again, her focus changed abruptly as she flicked through the pages, counting how many pages there were in the paper. Before he could interpret her moves, a scrunched up piece of paper was flung at his head, landing squarely between his eyes.

Glowering at the now smirking transfer student, he picked up the wrinkled paper, before smoothing it and turning to read.

* * *

><p><em>Be done in ten, pervert.<em>

* * *

><p>He hissed silently at that goddamn nickname. If she EVER called him that in public, not only would it bring his cool, aloof reputation crashing to the ground, but if it ever got to someone like Keigo…oh the rumors!<p>

Scowling harder (if that was possible) he glanced back at the girl sitting next to him. To his astonishment, she finally picked up the pencil, then began to write….

That was NOT what he was expecting!

She had already finished the page and it didn't even look like she read the questions!

The pace of her writing hand was also incredible, as he watched in awe as she finished the second page within the first minute. He watched, dumbfounded as her right arm scribbled the answers on the left side of the page, while her eyes were already scanning the right page.

Damn! Was the only thought running through his mind as she flicked the page once more, up to the fourth now.

He stared at her in wonder, silently pondering over how her brain could keep up, as she solved the answers in her head questions ahead of the pace her hand was writing at.

How could she multitask like that?

He didn't know the answer, but he thought it was….creepy?

Yeah, that sounded more Ichigo-like than amazing or awe-inspiring.

He studied her face as she turned to page once more. He worked out quickly that whenever she finished a question, she would bite her lower lip softly, then she would blink once. He didn't know exactly why, but every small movement or action she made imprinted deeply in his mind. His gaze traveled up her porcelain skin until it rested on her violet eyes, currently narrowed slightly.

As he stared into their depths, he was utterly shocked to see only one emotion swirling in their depths…

Here she was, a mysterious transfer student, taking an hour long exam in five minutes, and the ONLY thing she was feeling was….boredom?

Just who the hell is she?

He was reeled out of his thoughts as her hand rose in the air silently, and she turned her paper upside-down. Ochi-sensei seemed equally confused at her action, as she stopped mid-sentence in a lecture only half the class was listening to, and only half of that actually understanding.

"Need help with something, Kuchiki-san?" She asked as politely as possible, not allowing any confusion to seep into her tone. Once again, silence filled the room as the whole classes' attention was on this single conversation.

"Actually, I'm done this one, and I was just wondering if I can hand it up?" she asked, smiling slightly as the hinges of the whole classes' jaws fell off.

"Th-That was an hour long exam, Kuchiki-san, and I do not appreciate it if it is not taken seriously." Ochi-sensei growled in annoyance, figuring that the transfer had simply bombed the exam for the hell of it.

"I did, Ochi-sensei." Kuchiki responded with the same tone of voice, before she walked to the front of the class with the paper in hand and gave it in silently.

She headed back to her desk, unsure whether to say anything more to the fuming teacher. Truth be told, she didn't really mean to brag or show off or anything, it was just…slightly offensive seeing the teacher in complete disbelief that she had actually finished early. By the time she reached her desk, she was grumbling inaudibly, her good mood dampened slightly.

By the time she pulled out the second exam paper, she knew that she would be in trouble for this one… History.

She was pretty sure that if she was taught the facts, she would remember them with ease, but the fact still remained, never in her short life had she been taught any form of '_history_'. The closest thing she got to '_history_' was when they brought in new 'devices' to the cells, claiming that we were going back in history….whatever that meant.

She fumed silently, not noticing the orange-haired boy smirking at her.

To be honest, he was beyond surprised to see her dumbfounded expression when she glanced at the history paper.

When he saw he skills in the mathematics department, he automatically assumed she was a genius in all areas of education….apparently not.

Judging by the mix of confusion and rage on her face, he thought it was fairly safe to assume that she had no idea what to do. He smirked in silent satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

Once again, he didn't anticipate the scrunched up piece of paper than flew out of nowhere, hitting him in exactly the same spot as the last one. God dammit, not only did the midget have good aim, but by the end of the day, he would have a freakin' egg between his eyes!

Now he was the one fuming silently as he unwrinkled the piece of paper, growling as he read the words scribbled down.

* * *

><p><em>Needed your textbook, so I borrowed it.<em>

_Thanks, Pervert._

* * *

><p>He snarled at that stupid nickname that taunted him from the now, once again scrunched up piece of paper. Glaring at the girl beside him, he reached down into his bag, only to find an empty space where his textbook was previously sitting.<p>

What the hell?

When did she take the damn thing?

He glanced in her direction once more, slightly surprised to see her eyes scanning the pages, almost as quickly as her hands were turning them.

Was she even freakin' reading the damn thing?

Every 5 seconds, she would flip the page, as her eyes raced across the neatly printed lines. He couldn't help but gawk as she flipped the last page in under 5 minutes, before skillfully maneuvering and placing the book back in his bag.

Turning back to the two waiting exams, she smirked with a small amount of pride, already knowing that this would be too easy. Flipping the history open, once again her eyes scanned the questions while answering them instantly while her hand tried, and failed to keep up.

Ichigo didn't bother to cover up where his attention was currently focused, because to him, at that point, it felt like the only two people in the room where him and the midget scribbling away on his side.

Once again, his focus drifted to her hypnotizing amethyst orbs, to find once again, that they were filled only with boredom. For some unknown reason, he felt an aching need to see those eyes brighten up in happiness, or burn in anger, or harden in frustration….anything to remove the indifference and cold glaze that they currently were drowned in.

He watched in awe as she stood once again, once more having finished BOTH the remaining papers in little over 20 minutes.

She handed them up silently, before returning to her seat to listen to the rest of the lecture Ochi-sensei was currently involved in. Somehow, he knew that he too should be paying attention to the class, but his focus would always return to the midget.

She would seriously be the death of him…

* * *

><p>He could honestly claim that it was the longest 2 hours of his life!<p>

He did try desperately to not allow his attention to shift from the lecture to the new girl, but he failed miserably. Not only that, but he was sure some of his friends had noticed his somewhat…odd behavior…. Well, the Kurosaki Ichigo they knew NEVER paid any attention whatsoever to the other gender, and to see him look well, captivated with someone was…new.

Tatsuki threw him questioning glances every 20 minutes or so, and he often spotted Keigo either drooling over the girl beside him, or throwing him perverted grins….dammit.

Hearing the bell ring and indicate the end of class was like a godsend.

He deliberately packed his things slowly, and took all his time glancing at the petite girl that was now walking towards the teacher, her bag slung over her shoulder and her hand on her hip. She looked even shorter now that he was standing at his full height, and smirked as he brushed past her, noticing this.

Once he reached the door, he looked back once at the now empty room, save for Ochi-sensei and the new girl. Truthfully, he wanted to hear what the teacher had to say to her, but his friends were calling for him to join them, and he didn't need any stupid rumors spreading around thanks to someone like Keigo.

* * *

><p>"What do you need of me?" Rukia asked in the gentlest voice she could muster.<p>

She was downright starving after not eating this morning, not to mention her wounds from the other night still had yet to heal properly, all round making for a long 2 hours.

By the time the lecture had actually finished, she was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

As she tried to leave the room, fate seemed to have a different idea as the level-headed teacher at the front calmly asked her to stay. She wasn't too pleased at this arrangement, but made no move to retort or argue. It was simply another thing to add to her excruciatingly long list of things that had went wrong so far, and it definitely wasn't making her foul mood any better.

"Did you seriously do this, Kuchiki?" Ochi-sensei asked in a flabbergasted voice. Rukia smiled sheepishly at the teacher before nodding and attempting to explain.

"Uh, yeah I did. Why? Did I not do well?" a fraction of worry in her voice as she questioned her work. She knew she had every question correct, but as they say, she was a great actor.

"I-It's just that… on all three exams, you got a perfect score… and you finished them in what, 5 minutes? Yeesh, you're a genius!" Rukia chuckled in response before smiling slightly at the praise. Even if she was acting…praise was something unknown to her.

For so long she had been deprived of simple words of gratitude, she couldn't even remember what it felt like…but right now, she had to admit, it felt amazing!

Not that she was any sort of show-off, but having someone appreciate your existence actually felt… nice?

"Yeah…." She replied hesitantly, now completely sure of how to respond to the praise she was being given.

"Anyway, the results of the whole class will be pinned up on the notice board by the end of lunch, so please check it out. Good luck, Kuchiki."

"Thank you…"

Ochi-sensei usually didn't get excited over small things like a new student, but from her first interaction with the young Kuchiki, all her previous assumptions flew out the window.

From the very second she laid eyes on the girl, she knew instantly that this would be more than interesting.

Her first interaction with Kurosaki only managed to add fuel to the fire, and watching their little integrations during class was entertaining to say the least. She had to add, she too felt her eyes straying to the '_new girl'_, but for different reasons than the orange haired '_rebel_'.

Unlike him, she kept her gaze on how fast she was going on her papers!

She could tell Kurosaki was amazed also, but by the way Kuchiki was working, it was obvious she still wasn't really trying. After the girl had finished the exams (in record time might I add), her attention still was far from the room she was seated in.

All throughout the lecture, her expression was vacant and her eyes were slightly dimmed compared to the burning violet they were when she encountered Kurosaki. Only once during the entire lecture did her attention pick up, and even Ochi-sensei had to admit, it had scared her a little.

She had come to the part of her lecture about what a typical family did in everyday life, when the girl's head suddenly perked up.

Her vacant expression still lingered, but her eyes…. Even the dim amethyst they were before was nothing compared to what they were now.

They were dead… completely void.

She had never seen such emptiness or despair in anyone's eyes before, and to be honest, it freaked the hell out of her. They were the eyes of someone who had lived through hell and back, of someone who had stared death in the face and refused to yield… they looked so…shattered, she didn't even know where to start.

Never before had she met a stare so…intimidating, so cold, so broken…

Yes, there was something different about this girl.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rukia left the safety of her homeroom, she instantly felt the numerous stares, boring a hole into the back of her head.<p>

No matter how much she tried NOT to stand out, almost every student in the halls turned to look at her with curious expressions. Sure, she was the new girl and she should expect it, but it didn't make it any less annoying!

She inwardly grimaced after passing a group of girls, all talking about her appearance in a…less than friendly manner.

She didn't really want to hear what they were saying about her, but thanks to her 'gift', she didn't really get a choice. The only suitable escape she deemed, as to get out of the endless corridors and to somewhere more…peaceful, like the roof perhaps.

She always liked heights, the reason why she didn't know, but she had always preferred heights since she could remember.

Eventually, she spotted the stairway to the roof, but unluckily for her, another group of girls seemed to be positioned in front of it…

She tried to maneuver so that she could pass without having to interact with them, but it appeared the only way she would make it to the roof, was if she either asked them to move, or shoved past. She approached cautiously, not wanting to involve herself in any…unnecessary conflict on her first day.

She had already picked a fight with the orange-haired pervert, and she was determined not to make any more enemies….yet.

She pitifully hoped she could slink past unnoticed, but again, fate loved to screw with her. When she came within 5 steps of the group, every single one turned her way with an evil glint in their eyes.

Rukia gulped silently, afraid of what they were planning.

One of the shorter girls stepped forward with a smirk.

Rukia guessed she was their leader, not only because of her attitude and forwardness, but the rest of the group took a step back as if to hand over the spotlight.

She had velvety, purple hair that only ran to her shoulders and framed her face, which was pinned up in a pony-tail only allowing a few bangs to stray. A blood-red ribbon tied it in place, as the rest of her hair spiked out in random directions. Her eyes were large and ochre, with a gleam that screamed danger. Rukia involuntarily took a step back, disliking the girl's attitude, along with the expressions on her posies' faces.

To her surprise, the leader began to crack-up in laughter, which her group soon followed in suit. Rukia couldn't help but frown at their actions, mildly curious as to what was so funny… As the leader of the group stalled her laughter, she pointed an accusing finger as well as locked eyes with Rukia, as she spoke directly to the group behind her.

"Are you guys serious? Did you actually think she was a threat to us?" she spoke incredulously, while raising an eyebrow to her group. One girl stepped forward stammering a response to their leader.

"Kurosaki-sama paid attention in class to her! I saw it." The girl trailed off, her eyes focusing solely on the ground as the leader's expression twisted into a scowl.

"Why the hell would Kurosaki pay attention to some flat chested, midget?"

Rukia let loose a low growl at her insults, as she clenched her jaw and her teeth.

Playful banter she could handle, but downright insulting her right in front of her face, sort of pissed her off… Okay, more than 'sort of'.

She wanted to rip the bitches' throat out then stomp on it like the predator she was!

Usually she would do exactly that, and rip apart whatever insulted her, but this time it was…different. Decapitating sheep was…. Not uncommon for her, nor for her nature of work, but now that she was meant to be a sheep as well…. It really didn't leave her many options.

If it was the orange haired pervert talking to her like this, she would have just clobbered him over the back of the head, but this situation was….different.

"Move." Was the only word that escaped her lips as they were set in a tight frown.

None of the group gave any indication of hearing her proclamation, though she could hear their hushed whispers from where she stood. Now, those quiet comments were harsher than the ones thrown previously at her face by their leader. It was seriously taking all of her willpower to keep her body in check, and not to start wailing on them like she oh so desperately wanted to.

"Listen 'new kid', I don't know who the hell you think you are, but….. I'm Senna, president of the KIFC*, and I don't take nicely to children who hit on him, so just back off, bitch." The leader, now dubbed as Senna snarled.

Rukia had had enough.

Leaving her conscious and her moral objections behind, she stalked menacingly towards the posse with no expression at all on her face. She was only 2 steps away now, and most of the group had taken a few steps back wearily, because of the encroaching new kid.

Rukia didn't stop walking towards the stairs, because she was sure if she heard another bitchy comment, someone may die right here, right now.

Senna grabbed her wrist viscously as she reached for the handle of the door. Everything in the room froze immediately as the contact was made.

Even Senna felt her blood run cold, as the 'new kid' slowly turned around to stare at her with the most frightening eyes she had ever seen.

They were dead, so soulless she could lose herself in the inky blackness of her pupils.

It felt like someone was peering into her soul, and it felt horrible.

She wanted to break eye-contact, but her body refused to comply. She was frozen, staring into the void of what were meant to be eyes, and it felt like she was drowning in them.

They were suffocating her, and she felt her breaths quicken.

No matter how many times she breathed in, not enough air reached her lungs, leaving her gasping for more. After what seemed like eternity, the 'new kid' blinked slowly, before turning the handle and disappearing up the stairs.

Senna could vaguely hear her friends screaming at her and asking if she was alright, and she could barely feel them shaking her in a desperate attempt to 'snap out of it'. But she couldn't…. the things she had seen in those eyes… the LACK of anything and everything in that violet abyss….in that empty gaze, she truly felt the real meaning of 'fear'.

* * *

><p>Once she had left the sight of the acclaimed KIFC, she broke into a sprint.<p>

She wasn't sure how much longer she could have held out against her untamed instincts. It was one of the hardest battles she had ever fought.

For the greater part of her life, she relied solely on instincts to survive. So, while they were screaming at her to tear the group apart, she fought valiantly against it, resorting to simply escaping.

Those girls had no idea how much danger they were in, in the moment Senna had touched her wrist. It took her everything she could muster not to lash out, and instead managed to lock eyes with the poor girl.

Rukia knew exactly how terrifying her own eyes could be, and on many occasions, she had spent hours on end gazing into shattered fragments of mirrors, staring at her reflection. No matter how much she denied it to everyone, including herself, she HATED how her eyes looked. The emptiness and void of everything chilled even her to her very bone.

She closed her eyes slowly, still running up the long staircase to the roof. She willed herself to let go of the anger she was thriving off moments before. If she didn't, who knows what sort of consequences would arise if she got into another fight…well more, verbal lashing, but yeah you get the picture.

Eventually, the door came into her sight as she sighed in relief.

She dreaded the thought of returning back down to face that crowd again. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it, just that she didn't damn well want to.

She was meant to finally be free from that kind of shit, and yet she didn't escape it.

There were only three people in the entire world, that were allowed to insult her like that, and unfortunately for this school, all three didn't exist to the outside world.

She closed her eyes once more and before she realized it, her hand was resting on top of the handle. Turning it slowly and unsure of what awaited her on the other side of the door, she took a deep breath before swinging it open, revealing herself once more to the world that was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Arisawa Tatsuki was not oblivious.<p>

She saw as clear as day the way her best friend fawned over her childhood friend, and just because she didn't dissuade, nor persuade, didn't mean she didn't have her own opinion over the whole thing.

Ever since she had known the orange-haired 'punk', not once had she seen him EVER take any interest whatsoever in the opposite sex.

After learning about her best-friends absolute adoration to her childhood friend, she secretly hoped that if she introduced them, that maybe he might change, but of course, there was no such luck.

He treated her best friend in the same rough manner he treated everyone else, not sparing a single glance her way. In all honesty, she hoped that her best friend could overcome her crush, as to not be devastated when he didn't pay her any attention, but again fate loved to screw with her and while Inoue Orihime fawned over the oblivious Kurosaki Ichigo, she could only watch her best friend's heart shatter, over and over again.

Not once until today, had she seen him look at a girl the same way he looked at the mysterious transfer student.

Unbeknownst to him and the transfer, she accidently caught their morning interaction and was desperate to ask the Ichigo about it in class.

She had never before seen that look in his eyes, and as much as it hurt to think about it, she knew that he was never going to look at her best friend that way.

This, initially caused her to dislike the new student somewhat, seeing him ogling over her while she just sat there dazed. Of course, this first opinion of the new girl being an air-head who was somewhat… loose, was quickly disproven as she watched the girl actually punch her childhood friend in the jaw and screeched 'PERVERT' before running off.

This left her gaping in surprise, seeing as no one and I mean NO ONE hit Kurosaki Ichigo and left without limping, excluding herself of course.

When she arrived to class, and watched Ochi-sensei deliver the news about a new transfer student, she inwardly snickered at their reactions, instantly gaining the whole classes attention.

Throughout the first period, she was utterly astounded to see how….smart the new kid was. After sneaking glances at her, she was amazed that she finished the first exam in little over 10 minutes. Then, once she finished all the exams in record time, she simply sat through the rest of the lecture.

Tatsuki didn't miss all the attention Ichigo was throwing Kuchiki's way, and sadly neither did her best friend, Orihime.

While Orihime continuously threw envious glances towards Kuchiki, she sent Tatsuki a few questioning ones, while Tatsuki gave the same unasked questions to Ichigo, who in turn simply shrugged them off.

In all, it was one bloody confusing 2 hour period, and it sounded like heaven as the bell rang.

As she left the classroom, the whole way towards the roof, her best friend continued to persist in her attempt to gain information on the new kid. Personally, she didn't have anything against her, but the amount of attention Ichigo gave her in class would defiantly cause some problems.

Ichigo's self-claimed 'Fan Club' would definitely hunt the poor girl down, and Tatsuki thought that she should probably help to girl out.

Unluckily, she was dragged up to the roof with the rest of their group before she could protest, which lead to the exceedingly awkward conversation she was now engaged in with her best friend.

"Are you listening, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked curiously, furrowing her brows in an attempt to think of a suitable explanation for the reason her best friend had looked distant ever since the start of lunch.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering how the new kid is doing." She responded absentmindedly, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Not you too, Tatsuki-chan! Everyone is admiring Kuchiki-san and I don't get it," she trailed off, her voice actually displaying a portion of the jealousy she was feeling towards the new kid.

Not only had the teacher complemented her on her fast pace, which NEVER happened with Ochi-sensei, Kurosaki-kun actually paid attention to her for the whole class!

Watching his not so secretive glances felt like someone was stabbing her heart, and at times it got to painful to watch, so she excused herself for a bathroom break or a drink.

"I don't really get it either, Orihime-chan, but she seems interesting." Tatsuki replied still looking dazed and lost in thought. She was suddenly brought back to reality as the roof-door swung open, revealing a panting Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>As soon as she emerged from the dark stairway, the sunlight instantly blinded her vision.<p>

She unconsciously took a step backwards while covering her eyes in a vain attempt to soothe the burning sensation. As much as she loved the sun she was wrongly deprived of, after not seeing its rays in so long, had its side-effects. She once again, peeled open her eyes, slowly getting used to the bright sunlight as she surveyed the area ahead.

Firstly, there was a group of girls, seated in a circle, all talking and laughing about something. Two in particular caught her attention, as they were both staring in her direction with wide eyes.

The first had long, auburn hair that reached down past her back, as well as a cheery smile and wide, gray eyes. She had a rather…sizeable bust, which many men could complement her as the 'perfect figure'.

The second caught her eye more however, as she studied her intently. She had raven, untamed, hair that kicked out into sharp points and chocolate-brown eyes. She was shorter than the strawberry-blonde, with a more modest chest. Even without trying, she could easily tell that she was well toned and muscled. She was clearly strong, and Rukia didn't doubt by the look in her eyes, that she had a forward personality.

To her surprise, the busty girl started waving to her, as she nodded slowly, making her way over to the circle. As she made her way over to the group, she noticed that the busty girl had moved in order to leave her a seat.

A smile crawled across her lips to the kindness of the people ahead, compared to the….others she had ran into.

The straw-berry blonde offered a hand and her brightest smile, to which Rukia could help but grimace. She had nothing against the girl personally, she just hated smiles.

"Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime, it's nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san!" she announced cheerfully, with a bubbly attitude Rukia had yet to comprehend.

Tatsuki pretended not to notice her friend's over- sweet attitude towards the new girl, having already seen how uncomfortable she was getting around it.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, but I hate formalities, so just call me Tatsuki." Rukia stretched out and shook hands with the girl eagerly, not noticing the crowd of boys who were now watching her every move from across the roof. Inoue excitedly pulled out her bento as she opened in to pull out a stack of grime, mysteriously labeled 'lunch'.

"W-what do you have there, Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki asked, in an attempt to stop herself from turning green from the horrendous odor the food was oozing.

"Today I have celery, covered in red-bean paste with sweat chili sauce and honey!" she claimed proudly as the rest of their group who were now listening turned away in disgust.

Orihime's eating habits were widely known, scaring off anyone in the vain idea to actually have lunch with her, other than her closest friends.

To Tatsuki's utter shock and horror, she watched as the transfer student peered curiously at the food Orihime had brought out.

"Do you want some, Kuchiki-san?" She asked politely, as Tatsuki cringed. Someone had to warn the poor transfer! This was not good, DON'T DO IT KUCHIKI! She screamed internally as she watched her slowly take a lump of the 'food'.

Rukia stared curiously at the 'food' she had just been given. It actually didn't smell about the same as what she was used to eating, and THAT was saying something.

She closed her eyes and prayed silently that it tasted better. As she popped the lump in her mouth, she was delighted to find it did indeed taste better than what she used to eat.

A warm smile spread across her lips as she continued to chew, and attempt to swallow whatever the hell she had just stuck in her mouth.

"That was amazing, Inoue!" Rukia smiled at Orihime, who smiled even brighter in return.

Tatsuki, who was previously watching the whole scene in amazement, gasped at Kuchiki's ability to stomach the food without fainting.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask, what does the KIFC stand for?" Rukia asked curiously, abruptly shifting the topic of their little 'conversation'.

To her surprise, Tatsuki's head bolted up as her eyes darted around the rooftop as if searching for something.

"Where?" she replied, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to spot the 'KIFC'. Rukia simply sat with a questioning gaze as Tatsuki continued her actions, seemly lost in her own thoughts. She soon snapped out of it, and found herself having a curious looking Rukia stare at her with a single eyebrow raised.

"Ah, the KIFC…. It stands for the Kurosaki Ichigo Fan Club. It's sad, I know…" she replied with uncertainty, noticing the pain and distraction in her best friend's eyes.

"What!" Rukia reeled in shock, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"That perverted jackass has his own fan club!" Tatsuki chuckled at her alarmed response, as well as the new nickname.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered, only loud enough so Tatsuki and Rukia heard her. Both instantly craned their necks around to where a small group of boys were seated, with their arms locked with one another.

"The hell are they doin'?" Rukia whispered in a hushed tone, so once again only Inoue and Tatsuki could hear her.

Inoue was shocked at the seemingly polite transfer student's language as Tatsuki grinned at her choice of words. Perhaps she and the new student were more alike than she had first thought…

"They're arm wrestling by the looks of it, come on, you want to join?" and before either Inoue or Rukia could answer, they were both being dragged off the direction of the currently occupied group of boys.

She didn't say anything as Tatsuki slammed her shoes on the concrete, gaining the attention of every single one of the fighting males.

"Two things, how did this start, and why was I not invited?" she asked with a grin, as every single one of the guys shuddered in response.

One with navy-blue hair and glasses stepped forward to explain.

"Keigo claimed he could beat Kurosaki, which eventually dragged all of us into it. And you can join if you wish, we were just starting anyway." Ishida said with a shrug.

Tatsuki nodded in response as she gestured to Rukia so that everyone' s attention was focused on the new girl.

"This is Kuchiki, that one in the glasses is Ishida. The pervert with the brown hair there is Keigo, the womanizer with the black hair is Mizuro, silent giant there is Chad, and as I'm sure you know, the other pervert there is Ichigo." Tatsuki explained, in a voice loud enough it reached the ears of all the guys.

"What the hell, I'm not a pervert!" two people shouted at once, earning an amused snort from Ishida who glanced at Kurosaki and Keigo simultaneously.

"Whatever, let's just go again. Inoue, you can go with the new kid, Tatsuki your against Chad, I'll go against Ishida, and Keigo your with Mizuro." Ichigo commanded, before focusing back on his rival Ishida instead of the new kid.

Everyone turned back to their opponents smirking in the thoughts of an easy victory.

_Okay, if I can beat Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun might start paying attention to me!_

With this in thought, Inoue turned to Rukia with a warm smile before extending her arm. Rukia following in suit, not entirely sure of what she was meant to be doing.

"Err, what exactly do I do, Inoue?" she asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"It's simple, Kuchiki-san, you just try to force my arm to the ground, while I do the same to you!" she replied a little too cheerfully from Rukia's liking, as she simply nodded in acceptance.

To Inoue, it looked quite easy to beat her opponent, seeing as she had never seen someone had such skinny limbs in all her life. She was afraid that if she tried too hard, the poor new girl's arm would break, and so she decided to try and be gentle.

As the both clasped each other's hands, they waited for the countdown that would immediately follow.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Keigo yelled, as 2 yelps were heard.

Unluckily for Mizuro, Keigo did have his own portion of muscle, and was able to use it quickly to win, leaving Mizuro with a slightly sore arm.

Inoue however, wasn't so lucky, and before she knew what had happened, her arm was being pinned to the ground by the new kid, who looked like she wasn't even trying. Ishida and Ichigo were locked and they were coming close, while both exerting a heap of energy, both attempting to wear out the other.

In the end, it was because Ichigo pushed forwards slightly, ripping the elbow of Ishida's uniform that he immediately stopped trying and allowed his arm to be crushed to the ground. Mumbling curses, he retreated to watching the giant Chad, versing the national karate champion, Tatsuki.

Unluckily for her, Chad was the ONLY person on school ground she couldn't beat, and after a few minutes, she wore out slightly allowing him to gain the upper hand and eventually win.

"Okay, next let's just go with Keigo and the new kid, and me vs Chad." Ichigo declared once again, watching out of the corner of his eye as Keigo commented at how lovely Kuchiki-san was looking, and how he could go easy on her because she looked so skinny.

"3,2,1 go!" was heard again as Ichigo tried with all his might to muscle up against the silent giant. Just like Tatsuki, Chad was the only person in school he had yet to beat at least once, and it seemed no matter how much he struggled, the giant didn't move.

He lost concentration for a second after hearing Keigo yelp in pain, and in that second, Chad took the advantage, forcing his arm to the ground.

Growling because he had lost, he glared at Keigo who was now rubbing his arm and whimpering in pain, as the transfer student attempted to apologize.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, knowing what was going to happen next.

That damn midget was going to pay for punching him in the morning!

"Chad verses the new kid." He announced, as Rukia slipped to the opposite side of the giant.

Chad looked absolutely mortified at the idea of arm-wrestling with the petit, fragile looking girl in front of him, while Rukia simply looked amused.

"3…" every eye on the roof was staring at the pair in anticipation and awe, seeing as Rukia's boney arm was barely half the size of Chad's heavily muscled one.

"2…" the two participants didn't break eye-contact as they continued to stare, sizing up their opponents.

"1.." Rukia's expression twitched slightly, almost forming a smirk.

"Go!" and to everyone's surprise, absolutely nothing moved.

They all watched Chad in amazement, clearly watching his muscles bulge in effort and his face contort, yet Kuchiki simply sat there, her tiny arm against his gigantic one, not even batting an eyelash.

Ichigo choked on air as he watched his friend struggle to overpower the skinny midget

"C-C'mon Chad… just because she's a girl doesn't mean you have to go easy…" Ichigo stuttered, unsure of what exactly was happening.

The only response was a huff from Chad, who was obviously trying too hard to even think about talking.

"Forgive me, Chad." Rukia said softly with a small smile, before suddenly, she began to push using some of her strength.

Shock gasps were blown away by the wind as the giant's arms were pushed back slowly but surely, as the petit girl didn't even break a sweat.

As soon as his arm touched the ground, she instantly relinquished contact, jumping back and leaving the whole crowd gaping in amazement.

She heard the bell ring faintly in the background, but the noise of cheers and congratulations overpowered her senses.

And for the first time in almost 10 years, she felt alive.

* * *

><p>The period after lunch didn't seem to last nearly as long for a certain orange-haired teen. True, his regular scowl was increased 10 fold after watching what happened at lunch, and to be honest, he was amazed.<p>

He didn't understand how someone so….small could pack so much force, and to actually WIN against Chad…. He didn't even want to imagine what that right hook he took from her would have felt like if she had tried her hardest.

_Midgets these days..tch. _

Ever since she had appeared on the roof, he had trouble keeping his eyes off her form.

No matter what she was doing, just like in class, his mind would absentmindedly stray from whatever he was meant to be doing, over to her.

Never before had he felt this way towards, well anyone before. It was…new and strangely, it was also somewhat exciting.

He wanted to get to know her, he wanted to figure out exactly what lurked in those violet depths, and what she kept hidden from the world. He wanted to be able talk to her as if they were best friends and yet more….

He wanted her to know him, the real him.

He wanted her to know all his deepest, darkest secrets, and in return learn all of hers.

Unluckily for him, sometimes when you want something that badly, it comes true in the worst way possible.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a chilling scream that echoed through the streets, as his blood ran cold and he swore his heart stopped beating.

Even after knowing her for one day, he would recognize that voice anywhere….Rukia…

* * *

><p>She grimaced silently as her stomach churned as she doubled over in pain.<p>

Once the lessons had ended, she staggered out of the classroom only to find the halls completely void of life. That of course, was when the pain in her lower abdomen decided to intensify.

She was still injured dammit, and whatever she ate for lunch was not agreeing with her stomach.

The two were locked in a fierce battle, her stomach constantly rejecting the food and sending it up her throat, as the food refused to pass her lungs, wedging itself there until she could muster the force to swallow it back down.

She had finally made it to a bathroom after what felt like hours of wondering, and she couldn't have been more glad to find it empty.

She found the sink fairly easily, before splashing as much cold water in her face as she could. It was refreshing, but not in the least did it cure the pain.

If anything, it made her regain her senses, which inevitably lead to her once again, tasting the 'food' currently lodged in her throat once more.

It was true what she claimed at lunch, that she HAD eaten worse, but it had never disagreed with her THIS much. It felt like her stomach had finally gained the upper hand in their war, as she felt the lump in her throat crawl higher.

Not being able to handle it anymore, she raced to an open cubicle, before leaning over the bowl and screwing her eyes shut.

After minutes of wretching everything she had eaten in the last month into the bowl, she grimaced at the horrid aftertaste.

Whatever the food had originally tasted like, this had to be at least 10x worse.

Taking a step towards the sink, she felt the world around her spin recklessly as she feebly attempted to steady herself.

This was NOT good…she had to make it all the way home, and if she passed out in the bathroom, she had no idea how she might end up.

Stumbling over to the sink, she bent down before turning it on and chugging down as much as she could, ignoring her stomach growling at her to heave it all back up.

After a few moments, she turned off the tap before glancing in the mirror once more. She looked deathly pale, and the bags under her eyes appeared more noticeable. Sighing to herself, she fixed her hair and made her way towards the front gates.

Her pace was slow, as she began to trudge home, her bag slung over her back and her hands in her pockets. She silently thought back to earlier that day and the orange haired pervert, as well as how mortified he had been at lunch when she had one.

She enjoyed seeing that expression on his face, and resolved that she would be the one to make him look like that many times in the future.

For some reason, when she learned of his apparent 'Fan Club' she was undeniably pissed.

Though she hid it well, for some reason it didn't sit right with her that he actually had a gaggle of girls fawning over him.

I mean, who the hell would fawn over that carrot-top?

First of all, the guy was a damn pervert!

He had taken advantage of her dazed state in the morning to freakin' stare at her skirt, which she already hated enough!

He was also a jerk who actually called her 'midget'!

True, she did make him suffer later for that nickname, but it didn't change the fact he was a jackass!

And man, his scowl!

She couldn't think of one decent reason that girls would even think of that expression as attractive!

Well, if she had to be perfectly honest with herself, she actually liked it somewhat. No she did not find it handsome, sexy, or 'rebellious', it was just an expression she was comfortable with. She was glad he didn't have a constant smile, because she knew it would have killed her.

Seeing someone who looked so much like…'_him'_…. And if Ichigo had smiled like…._him_, she knew she wouldn't have been able to take it.

So that was part of the reason why she liked the scowl.

The other part, was she just plainly hated smiles.

If someone asked for her reasons, she would have rudely denied them before turning heel and leaving. Her reasoning was something she wasn't ready to discuss with anyone….yet. For some reason, a certain orange haired-boy's face popped into her mind as she pondered over this.

Why did she feel such a strange connection to the carrot-top?

There was a sense of familiarity about him that she couldn't deny, and while interactions with some of her other class mates were forced, with the pervert, they were completely natural.

Somehow, it felt like she could be…herself around him.

She had no idea where this feeling originated from, but she knew damn well she had to deny it. Because if she started getting close to someone again, all she would do is put them in danger, and she didn't think she could handle seeing anyone else close to her, suffer when it was her fault.

No, she was done with that, the pain and the guilt.

She was done with it all, as she had been for the last 2 years.

Her slight headache and churning stomach wouldn't let up as she reached the halfway point.

It was already getting dark, and she knew she didn't stand much of a chance in her current condition. She was literally a sitting duck… or a sheep, either or, she hated this feeling.

The helplessness that clawed at her very essence as she struggled to keep her head above the water, was a feeling she had always tried to avoid. Even now, after everything that had happened, she hated feeling like that. Maybe that's why she decided to take the short cut home, leading through the alley in front of her.

She could go around the block and waste another 20 minutes walking, but in her current condition, she was actually worried she wouldn't make it.

She continued to drudge forward, completely oblivious to the 8 pairs of eyes watching her every move.

As soon as she set foot in the alley, she knew something was up.

She could feel the intense stares of more than one person, but her tiered brain and body refused to continue thought on the subject, as she focused solely on trying to get home.

She was almost halfway, when she heard the dreaded sound of footstep clacking against the concrete from either sides, dammit, both escape routes were sealed. She noticed the tallest and most intimidating one approached her first.

She scoffed inwardly, knowing if she was in her proper state of mind and body, these thugs would already be down for the count…though in her current state, she wasn't sure how she would fare.

She knew her body wouldn't last much longer, and if she strained it in trying to escape, not only would she fail and be punished for her attempt, but any other escape attempts would be meaningless. Gulping inaudible, she studied the apparent leader.

He was tall…taller than Ichigo, but not as tall as Chad. He had curly, bleached hair and a slightly deranged expression.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he chided, his voice echoing throughout the alleyway. It sounded like fingernails scratching on a blackboard, as Rukia guessed he probably smoked.

"I'm Reiichi Ōshima, what's your name, little lady?" He continued his approach as Rukia once again staggered backwards.

"Not going to talk? Aw, that's too bad, because we are going to make you scream…" and within the second, she felt multiple hands on her body ,restraining her. The one around her neck tightened slightly as she attempted to struggle and writhe.

"Hold still, we won't take too long…" Oshima muttered as he darted forwards taking Rukia by surprise.

Rukia didn't know what to do.

Out of every single bloody situation she could get herself into, she just wasn't sure how this could freakin' happen. This kind of thing wasn't NEW to her, but it didn't mean she would just take it from these thugs.

In her condition, even if she struggled, she wouldn't escape….damn that Inoue and her damn 'food'.

Should she just cease effort and take it like she had, many times before?

It didn't seem like such a bad idea, as she could see no other way to escape it. She suddenly froze as one thought struck her hard…..

What would master think?

After knowing him for so many years, she knew the guy was damn possessive….What would he think if he knew someone else had touched his prize?

Shit!

He'd go ballistic!

She repeated a mantra of curses over and over again, in a vain hope that someone would hear her.

She felt hands on her bare skin, as she realized the front of her school shirt had been ripped open, revealing countless bandages strapped across her chest.

Before anyone could try and remove them, she reached out and bit the hand that was fastened around her mouth. The thug yelped in surprise at the sudden pain, removing his hand and taking a step back.

Rukia then did the only thing she could, as she screamed as loud as she could, praying to whatever god was up there for a person like her, that someone….anyone would hear her.

* * *

><p>He sprinted as fast as he could, in a desperate attempt to make it to the scene on time.<p>

Whirling around a corner, he instantly spotted the cause of the howl from the centre of a shaded alleyway. What he saw there made his blood boil, and his vision turn red. He wasn't sure how long it took, but in less than a minute, all 6 of the fully grown men were down for the count, leaving a shuddering Rukia in their wake.

He glanced down at the girl beside him, and was shocked to find how…small she looked.

Even with her height, for the whole school day, she had an aura of command and intimidation around her, that made her seem larger, but right now, all he could see was a deathly pale, shaking midget on the ground.

Her head soon crashed to the ground as she lost consciousness, as Ichigo reacted just in time to catch her.

Scooping her up bridal style, he held her petit body close to his chest as he began to walk to the clinic. He grimaced in an attempt to control his anger, seeing her in this state.

Glancing down at her figure, he realized that her shirt had been ripped apart.

Usually, seeing a girl's chest would have made so much blood flow to his head, he may have passed out, but right now, all he could see were the countless bandages strapped across her chest, with the occasional red splotch, indicating a reopened wound.

Judging by her deep grimace, he guessed she was in pain, which only fueled his anger towards Ōshima and his thugs.

He quickened his pace, as he felt the crimson liquid seep through her clothes and trail down his arms.

He reached the front steps of his house in record time, smashing open the door, leaving all the occupants of the room gob smacked.

His father was the first to recover from the noise, immediately pouncing on his son with a well aimed kick to the face. To his surprise, his son didn't budge in the slightest when he landed, and only growled lowly in his throat.

It was then that the eldest Kurosaki noticed the small package in his son's arms. It took him a moment to realize that the tiny figure was actually a body.

He instantly ushered his son to carry the body away from the girls, currently seated in the kitchen and into the clinic examination room.

He studied the body, realizing that it was an extreeemly thin girl, who to his relief was breathing softly.

"What happened to her, son?" He asked, biting his lip nervously as he applied antiseptic to the small cuts on her face and palms.

"I-I don't know. She was looking fine at school, and then on my way home I heard a scream…. I ran to check it out, and I saw like 6 thugs surrounding her…." He trailed off, his eyes blazing with so much hatred and anger, even his father was surprised at the intensity.

"What's her name? She is most likely to suffer trauma when she wakes, and she may not trust us…" He asked, now bandaging the young girl's arms carefully.

"Kuchiki, Rukia." Ichigo replied, still staring at the petit girl, not noticing his father stiffen and his jaw drop open in shock.

"A Kuchiki!" Isshin yelled, in horror, pointing at the small girl.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo snapped in response, not entirely sure what her surname had to do with their current situation.

"Ichigo….please tell me you've heard of ?" he replied solemnly with his voice lowered.

"Yeah, so has everyone, why?" he snarled.

Who did his old man think he was?

Everyone had heard of .

"….Ichigo… you know the captain of the 6th….." he trailed off, pleading silently that his son knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Byakuya or something, once again why?" Isshin sighed deeply before rubbing his temples, only praying that the two weren't related.

"Yes…captain of the 6th, Kuchiki, Byakuya…" Ichigo immediately stiffened as his jaw unhinged and crashed to the ground.

The devilish midget was RELATED to THE Kuchiki Byakuya?

No freakin' way!

He was brought out of his thoughts as the girl in question stirred quietly. Ichigo watched her intently as Isshin stood glancing at her bandages in worry.

"I'll go get her an injection so she can sleep through this, I'll be right back." He excused himself, leaving the room, still in a state of shock.

Ichigo merely watched the petit girl beside him in wonder. How could this little midget, out do CHAD in an arm-wrestle, then get beaten by some random thugs?

It didn't make any sense….

* * *

><p>Shit!<p>

She didn't remember falling unconscious, but she could tell she was about to wake up.

The groggy and fogginess of her mind were clearing slowly as the endless darkness began to be banished by blinding light. She peeled her eyes open slowly, attempting to adjust to the blinding white of the room she was in.

She glanced around the room, graciously unaware of the boy beside her, as her eyes rested upon various medical equipment.

There were scalpels, tongs and…syringes.

She broke out in cold sweat as she stared at the items, reviling hundreds of memories to do with each one.

This…this couldn't be right,… she was free!

How the hell is she back here!

It had to be a dream…it had to… She watched in horror as the door slowly opened, and a large, metal syringe came into her sight.

She gulped as her eyes widened as an unrecognizable voice echoed in the small, sterile room.

"It's okay, Ru-chan."

She started to shake involuntary, as sweat began to poor from her forehead and every crevasse in her body.

She recognized that line….she had been told it so many times…..this can't be real!

Her brain screamed, while her body argued that it was…

Perhaps it was the other way around….

Maybe this whole 'freedom' was just a dream, and she just regained consciousness then?

A cold despair set itself in her heart once more as the last thought ran through her head. She inwardly laughed at her own stupidity.

Of course it was a dream!

Why the hell would they let her go!

She was still back there…. She smiled softly, not in joy or pleasure, but in sorrow.

Even if it was just a dream…it was the best dream she had ever had.

Personally, she wished she could continue to live the lie…. She screwed her eyes shut once more, silently hoping she could return to that blissful dream once more.

Her face was set into a serene smile as she welcomed the inky blackness of unconsciousness once more.

"Dad, I think you scared her…" Ichigo muttered, while intently studying Rukia's once again, unconscious figure.

As soon as she woke up, she began to glance around the room frantically, as if searching for something. She didn't spot Ichigo sitting beside her, and instead, her eyes landed on the different items on the bench. He watched as her face contorted in horror, and she began to sweat. He didn't know what he was meant to do, and he was about to act when his dad called her by the nickname _'Ru-chan'_.

To be honest, he never thought he would see the she-devil so….scared, of anything. As soon as he said the name, she began to shake violently until she passed out once more.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't know she'd react that badly to the nickname.." He trailed off, glancing at the syringe in his hands, before back to the sleeping girl.

Ichigo shook his head in agreement, not sure why she reacted so badly.

He moved aside silently, as his father pulled up a chair and began to roll up the midgets sleeves so he could take a blood sample, as well give her some medicine. He watched intently as his father's eyes widened a fraction, before the syringe fell loosely from his hands as he spotted the mark on her arm.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his father's frozen expression, before turning to look at her arm himself. He felt his eyes widen in turn as bile crawled up his throat.

There, slightly below her shoulder, was a small hole, no larger than a needle prick, but scarred deeply into her skin. He knew instantly what it was, and was shocked beyond all reason…

"D-dad…. How long?" he asked in a shaky voice. The hole indicated that either she, or someone else had been injecting something directly into her bloodstream for a long time, and for it to scar like that, meant it had to happen frequently.

"I-I don't know…. Every day to keep it like that…. For more than a year I'm guessing."

Both Kurosaki men glanced down at the sleeping figure, sorrow etched into their expressions as one singular thought ran through their minds.

_Just who are you?_


End file.
